


tread on me

by diminishedmercury



Series: Snapshots from The Battlegrounds [3]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphro helps her friend out, Bell just wants Cu to notice her, Cunnilingus, F/M, Felching, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Thirsting, and makes new friends in the process, he notices more than she thinks, lots of thirsting, teased Aphrodite (SMITE)/Artio (SMITE), teased Artio (SMITE)/Sol (SMITE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: Bellona pines, Cú Chulainn is oblivious, and Aphrodite suffers in not-so-quiet silence as she watches this trainwreck of a romance unfold.OR: Five times Aphrodite catches Bellona thirsting and the one time Bellona actually gets laid.





	tread on me

**I.**

The first time that Aphrodite catches her brash, brawn-for-brains friend making  _eyes_ at Cú Chulainn, she observes with a careful sort of interest. He's just entered the roster and she knows that  _everyone_ has their eyes set on him in some form or fashion (whether it be lust, a desire to strike him down, or simply trying to recruit the man to their Conquest team). She's never seen Bellona take any interest in another God (or mortal or creature or  _anything_ really) though. She's never even seen Bellona lust after  _her._ Which, in hindsight, might be a good thing because she truly does value her friendship with the other woman. Now, though, she sees her practically drooling over the blonde tank. It's not hard to see why- Cú Chulainn is all thick arms and thighs, one tit bared to the world. It's not hard to imagine what sort of things she could get up to in bed with the newest addition to the Battleground. But this is not about the things that  _she_ would get up to with the demigod, this is about what  _Bellona_ , sweet virginal Bellona, would do with this demigod.

"He's cute, isn't he?" She teasingly remarks, wrapping her arms around Bellona's middle and reaching up on the tips of her toes to rest her chin on a hard leather pad. "In a... 'I will destroy all your hopes of victory with Gladiator's shield' sort of way." She smiles when she sees color blooming on the other woman's face.

"What-! No, I just! He's just competition, that's all!" It's a poor excuse, and she can tell that Bellona is already beating herself up for the easily discredited explanation on the inside.

"Mm, competition you'd let stroke your hair while he deflowers you, no?"

"Aphrodite!" She admonishes. "What if he hears you?" She whispers in a tone that is far from 'I don't want to fuck him' and closer to 'you've hit the nail on the head.' She giggles and only snuggles closer to her back, blue eyes following the line of the Hound's walk. He's rejoining his team, now victorious, when he manages to catch Aphrodite's staring. He raises a brow and she removes one arm from her friend to toss him a little wave with a wink over Bellona's shoulder. She grins when she sees the shake of his shoulders in what she can only assume is a laugh. He returns the wave before turning away once again. "What are you doing?" 

"Oh nothing." She hums to herself before removing herself altogether and heading towards her own quarters. She had some planning to do.

* * *

 

**II.**

It's been several months since the fateful Incident. She still catches Bellona staring after every match and even between matches. She's smitten, she decides on.

When Artio joins the Battleground, Bellona grows jealous. Cú Chulainn is spending copious amounts of time with the Bear Goddess (but to be fair, his other companions in his pantheon are The Morrigan and Cernunnos- Aphro doesn't blame him for choosing Artio's company) and it's starting to drive the War Goddess crazy. She's torn between finding it cute or sad. She takes it upon herself to join them when they're sitting in the forest of their designated grounds- she's just trying to scope out the 'competition' for her friend (or find something fun to do for herself, but who could blame her when she hasn't seen sex in  _ages_  from her husband?) she tells herself.

They sit in a small clearing filled with flowers and berry bushes and more and she finds it cute when Artio lays out in the sun and Cú Chulainn braids her fur. Aphrodite helps him with his task, watching their interactions all the while. "Where did you learn this?" She finds herself asking. None of the men or her pantheon would ever think of learning such a skill.

He works quietly for another moment before he finds an answer, "It's symbolic," his voice is much more pleasant up close, she decides, "hair bares one's soul to the world." She thinks that she understands, but not really, and she gently whacks Artio when she chortles from below them. The woman is far too wise, but Aphrodite finds that she quite enjoys these two's company. He goes quiet again after that, the calmest she's ever seen the man, humming some tune she can't recognize that Artio chimes in on occasionally. She spends the rest of her day resting and getting to know the new additions to her life. She does eventually learn what makes Artio's heart beat faster and it involves bright fires and happy giggles.

After the next Clash match, she meets Bellona in, Artio and Cú Chulainn on their team this time, she hums happily and sing-songs, "She's gay." Bellona is much nicer to the Bear Goddess after that. It doesn't take long for Artio to catch on and now Aphrodite shares this secret with a new friend. They start scheming together and Aphrodite brings Bellona along on more braiding outings.

* * *

 

**III.**

" _Gods_ , I just want him to fuck me." 

" _Excuse me?_ " Had she really just heard those words come out of Bellona's mouth? She can't believe it- her little warrior is growing up so fast and yet so far from getting what she wants.

"Just- look at him!" She's looked at him enough to know he's unfairly attractive (even to her, Goddess of Beauty) in a rugged, angry, 'I'll kill anyone' sort of way. "I really want to have sex with him." She hears Bellona repeat. Aphrodite might just have a meltdown in place of Bellona at this rate. 

"Sweetie, you're drooling," she snarks with a roll of her eyes, tossing one braid (courtesy of Artio) over her shoulder. "Can't you just tell  _him_ that? Or are we taking our friendship there?" She's never once had sex talk time with the woman and now she's looking at her with puppy eyes and oh no! She knows this look and she's about to ask her for something and whatever it is, the Goddess already knows that she won't be able to say no just because of how  _cute_ she looks when she gets all petulant and begging like a small child.

"Aphro, help me-"

"Don't you  _dare_ finish that sentence _-_ "

"-get him to fuck me." She buries her face into her hands and holds back a scream. This is getting to be ridiculous. It's been months of just "Cú Chulainn and Bellona" and the woman still can't clue in on anything. "You're the only one I trust with this-"

" _I'm_ the only one who will listen to this." She interrupts, before sighing and looking back up at the Roman Goddess. "Listen- I know he's sort of intimidating with that whole Big Meat Head with The Muscles and Tits thing going on, but you clearly have a thing for one another, and you just need to pop whatever cherries you two are stuck in and go for it." Bellona just blinks at her, waiting for her to continue and damn her, she does. "Men like that like women who grab what they want with both hands and don't let go. Just... tell him that you have a crush on him."

Bellona gets a faraway look in her eyes and she barely hears her murmur, "I think it's more than a crush." She pats her on the back sympathetically and moves to sit on her lap, cuddling up to her with arms around her neck. The hug, for once, is returned and she's struck by how heavy these emotions must be.

" _Tell him._ " She pauses for a moment, letting the moment soak up the heavy leaden emotions. "And tell  _me_  all about these fantasies." Because she's still in a dry spell and it's the closest thing to action she's going to get for years to come, most likely. "You should also invite me when something  _does_ happen."

"Aphro-!"

"No! No, the least you can do is tell me something spicy!" She leans in to Bellona's face. "Important question," she starts off, "do you think about his tongue or his cock?"

There's silence.

"... Both." Aphrodite lets out a victorious squeal and throws her arms up in glee, retreating to let the woman have  _some_ space now.

* * *

 

**IV.**

Two words: Beach. Skin.

He's got a fucking Beach Skin and she's never seen Bellona be so touchy-feely with anyone in her life. She witnesses Bellona purposefully let herself be smacked around in the Solo lane just to get to touch his skin for a few blissful seconds and she's starting think it will never end. It's always going to be this way. She's always going to be witness to the train wreck that is Bellona's thirst and she's not sure what can be done about it at this point. 

They end up winning in the end and she watches off to the side with Artio as Bellona offers him a hand to lift him up from the rubble of his Titan. There is absolutely no reason for her to place a hand over his abs to help steady him nor any reason for her to hold on to his biceps while she spouts off some non-sense "good game" spiel. She places a hand on her forehead and dramatically falls into Artio's awaiting arms, letting out a deep sigh and a "Oh Cú Chulainn, catch me in your big, strong arms! Bring me back from the brink with your glistening abs!"

"I've got ya, lassie," Artio spouts back and the two are left snickering at their respectful best friends.

"What are you two doing?" She hears Bellona ask as she walks up to them, Aphrodite with her hand still on her forehead and held up by Artio's (admittedly strong) arms. Artio's green eyes are filled with amusement as she looks at the new addition to their little bubble while Aphro only gives her a flat look.

"I'm trying to get my Cú Chulainn to kiss my Bellona, isn't that obvious?" She deadpans. 

"Not. Funny." A vein may be popping in her neck. She's cute when she's mad, but Aphrodite isn't backing down from this. They're already a year into this madness.

"Bell, watching you two eye fuck isn't funny," she blows some of her bangs out of her eyes and moves to pull herself flush to Artio, arms around the woman's waist. Her cheek is mashed up against a lovely set of breasts and she's content to stay like that for as long as she's allowed. "I love you, but we have to survive this mess too."

"I think what Aphrodite means is that you two are cute together and we're just waiting for one of ya to say somethin'." Always the mediator and level-headed this one is-

"What Aphrodite  _means_ is that you two need to sleep together already!" She corrects the redhead before turning her face away to have it properly buried in the bear's breasts. It's glorious for two whole seconds before Bellona smacks the back of her head and successfully bangs her face into the medallion Artio wears.

* * *

 

**V.**

She's going to be driven insane, she decides. She now has to witness Bellona squirm and rub her thighs together whenever he so much as  _speaks_ in his new Skin. She pointedly hits Bellona with her kisses when she's too distracted by Demon Boy Cú Chulainn to notice the enemy team ganking her. She can't take this any longer. She has to do  _something,_  or she'll always have to witness her flounder over him and see him pretend to not notice (or maybe he really just  _doesn't_ , but she really doesn't understand the way his mind works even after all her time spent in his company when she visits Artio). 

They try all of the usual ways to get people to hook up. They try locking them in a room together. They try leaving love letters on their beds addressed from each other. They try  _everything_ and yet she and Artio are still suffering in silence at all of the thirsty Looks and Touches.

She's the Goddess of Beauty and Lust and even she doesn't know how to get these two to just  _say something_ , she'll take literally anything at this point.

"This isn't working," She huffs into Artio's fur one day, watching them play house together and brew whatever coffee it is that he so loves. He's so painfully  _gentle_ with her that it almost makes her sick. The bear only huffs and nudges her side with one large, furry elbow. "Nothing is working!" They don't even notice her outburst, too caught up in each other's worlds. Artio has fallen asleep below her and she grumbles as she begrudgingly does the same, arms wrapped around a thick neck as she steals the warmth off of the sleepy creature.

She's nudged awake by a beaming Bellona, listens to her say something excitedly and blearily looks around to see where their other companion has run off to. She notices him standing some meters away and Bellona is gone before she has a chance to process the myriad of purple blooming across his neck and collarbones. She closes her eyes again before shooting upright and startling the Bear Goddess awake. "They're fucking! Without me! Those bastards!"

"Oh? Fucking?" She hears a dark voice in her ear, the soft fur she'd had her hands in suddenly replaced by soft cloth. "All ya had to do was ask, Aphrodite." She's distracted by an entirely different kind of beauty after that, all thoughts of Bellona's thirst gone from her mind.

* * *

 

**+I.**

They barely make it back to his quarters, stealing kisses and grasping at covered skin the whole way back. Someone probably got a bit of a show, but neither has the capacity to even care about that at the moment.

The moment he's pushed open the door and closed it behind them, she finds herself bent over the bed in the corner and a strong body pressed against her back. "I've wanted this so long, lass," He breathes huskily in her ear and she can't help but to let out a rather un-Bellona like whimper at the timbre of his accent. Warm lips are kissing a path down her neck and settle at the base, sucking a deep bruise that will surely take days to fade (and she secretly wishes it never would). His hands are tearing away at the clothes covering her bottom half and she's practically naked before her mind can properly catch up to all that is happening. 

He flips her onto her back once he's gotten her down to just the bindings covering her breasts, kissing her breathless, and she can't help but to cling to his shoulders tightly as if it's the first and last time she'll ever have him. She wants and she wants and she wants. He's pulling away all too soon and she already misses his tongue in her mouth, but he shushes her quietly and slips off of the bed to his knees, pulling her thighs over broad shoulders. He's got his head between her thighs and then his mouth is on her sex and she can't help but to moan out in delight, hands tangling in golden hair and easily ruining the braids there. She vaguely remembers Aphrodite putting them there, but she can't think straight when he's pushing his tongue as deep inside of her as he can go, licking at her insides and gripping tightly to her thighs. She's tensing up, held back by battle worn hands, trying to keep him right where he is and pushing insistently against the back of his skull. "Please, Cú Chulainn, oh  _fuck_ -" She cuts herself on a moan as his teeth nip at her sensitive bud, bucking her hips down onto his face. No one's ever touched the places he's touching right now and she can't help but to be overcome with her desire for it to never be  _anyone_ but him. She's whispering nothing and everything to him as he keeps up his assault, tongue and teeth pushing her closer and closer to an edge she's never been to before. All it takes to shove her over that metaphorical edge is him letting go of her one of thighs and bringing his fingers into the mix, one pumping in and out of her cunt rhythmically.

He's pushing her into hypersensitivity when he pulls away, chin and lips slick with her cum and his saliva and looking up at her with heavy lidded eyes. He looks  _so_ good on his knees for her and she wants to keep him there for as long as time will last as much as she wants to have him pushing his way into her and holding her down. She's seen his strength and she wants to be on the receiving end of that intensity. "Anythin' ya don' like, love?" She shivers at the way he purrs the pet name and makes a noise for him to elaborate. She wants whatever he will give her.  He chuckles low and dark and she loves it, "Tell me if ya want me to stop."

It's her turn to laugh- "Give me all you've got, hot shot." She'll enjoy every second of this- that much, she's certain of. "Fuck me however you like-" She cuts herself off on a yelp as he smacks the side of her thighs, shooting a glare down at the laughing man as he pulls himself up from the floor and extricates himself of his clothing. Her mouth suddenly feels dry and she wants nothing more than to touch his naked body as more and more is revealed to her. A thought pops up into her mind that one day, she's going to trace those tattoos with her tongue.

"Even your pretty little ass?" He asks on a hum as he crawls over top of her on the bed, reaching up to a shelf above the soft furs of the bed and grabbing one of the few pots that were located there. She lets out an unintentional moan at the idea and eagerly nods her head, hooking her legs around his waist and pulling her hips flush against his own, his hard cock trapped between two sets of hard abs. He groans low and loud, grip tightening on whatever bottle he'd just grabbed, and grinds down hard against her pelvis.

"Just get  _inside_ me already." She's demanding now before his lips are stealing any words left on her tongue, teeth clicking and spit slipping out of the sides of their locked lips. It's more heavy panting into one another's mouths than anything, but it's perfect and sloppy and just what she needs as he sneaks a hand down her body and slowly pushes a finger covered in salve into her ass. It's an odd feeling, not unpleasant, and it doesn't take long for it to start feeling good with his mouth burning bruises down her neck. They fall into a pleasant push and pull as he stretches her open, her hips bucking down onto his fingers as he adds more and his cock dragging a line of pre-cum up her belly as he humps against her. She still just wants more and more, a coil winding tight in her gut once again as he continues to play her like a harp, one of his hands having snuck underneath her bindings and playing with a hard nipple. He pinches and pulls in time with the thrusts of his other hand and at this point, he's going to make her cum just from this ( _again_ ).

She lets out a scream of his name when she finally falls over that crest, dragging deep scratches down his back and pulling him closer with her legs around his waist. She's panting hard and exhausted, never having this much pleasure flood her body at once, but she's still geared up so tightly and just wants to feel his dick stretching her open so badly that she growls and uses her strength to flip their positions, settling over his hips and pressing down on his pecs.

"Fuuuck-" He hisses out when she lines his cock up with her asshole after pulling his fingers out of her and sinks down in one hard movement. She whimpers and moves her hips in small movements to get used to the delightful burn accompanying the pleasure. "Slow down, lass-" He tries to say, but she silences him when she pulls her hips up, only the head nestled inside tight heat, and slams back down again. She sets a slow and deep pace, her strong thighs flexing and relaxing and lets out a pleased hum when his fingers dig bruises into her hips, dragging her down harder onto his dick on the rise and fall. It's so good and she feels so full and so satisfied and she thinks that it's not fair that she gets to cum  _three_ times tonight and he only gets to cum once. She gets close again, already keyed up off of two previous orgasms, and starts to ride him faster and harder, squeezing handfuls of glorious muscle while she's at it (who gave him the right to have tits so big anyways?).

"Close Cu, so close," She pants above him, staring down from between a face full of sex-mussed hair. She thinks he pants something similar to her, but it's hard to tell with the blood rushing in her ears and soon she feels a warmth spill inside of her ass and she's reaching climax once again.

She falls on top of him when she comes down from her high, sweat cooling over and between their bodies. He lets out what she can only describe as a contented purr, practically snuggling up to her like a sated cat. She can still feel his softening cock inside of her and she can't help but to think that she could get used to this (but it's only for a night, she has to remind herself, it's just sex even if she wants it to be so much more). "Let's clean ya up," He murmurs into his ear before pulling out and in turn pulling a groan from somewhere deep in her chest and rolling them over so she's laying back in the soft furs once again. She closes her eyes as he pushes himself out of the bed before she realizes that's a mistake- his mouth is back on her and he's back on his knees, tongue pushing into her abused hole and  _eating_ the cum he'd just spilled there. She whimpers with hypersensitivity, but pushes a hand into his hair anyways, pulling him closer. It's so  _obscene_ but she can't help but to find it overwhelming sexy to think he's eating her out even after their recent activities.

He pulls himself back up the bed after he's made sure she's empty, licking his lips with a far too self-satisfied look and plops down on top of her and pushing an "oof!" out of her throat. "You're so  _heavy_ ," She grumbles, but doesn't push him off. She kind of likes the feeling of being caged in by his body, somehow finding comfort in the feeling. He just laughs and presses a deep, lingering kiss to her mouth and she can taste a mixture of her cum and his on his tongue and it's still so good- but she's far too tired for another round even if her stupid lizard brain can't think of anything else.

"Yer kind of bossy, ya know?" He hums when he rolls off of her and pulls her upper body onto his, her head resting on his chest. She doesn't have a reply, only cuddles closer and closes her eyes, matching her breathing to the sound of his heartbeat. She doesn't know what this means, but she can find leave that problem for Tomorrow's Bellona.

By the next morning, they've gone another round and he's whispered a myriad of soft 'I love you's' into her ear.

* * *

 

**\+ BONUS**

"He did  _what?!_ "

"Aphro,  _shut up_! You were the one that wanted to know!"

"I didn't realize how nasty my little Bell was! How cute," She practically sing-songs, a cat like grin on her lips as she reaches over and boops her on the nose. Bellona is too happy to hit her.

 

 


End file.
